


Evening Run

by JoSeeFeen



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cotton Candy and Chestnut wind up in a place they didn't want to be.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Cotton Candy skipped along the sidewalk next to Chestnut, who was on his tricycle, like always. Cotton was wearing her usual messenger uniform, while Chestnut wore his regular clothes. They sped down the sidewalk, tossing people their mail. They did this everyday (except for Sundays and National holidays) and boy were they great at it. The letter and papers never had even a crease in them. And they both worked quickly and efficiently. They were an unstoppable duo, not that anyone wanted to stop them anyways.  
Cotton turned to Chestnut, still skipping house to house. She smiled. " We have a couple packages today, huh?" She pointed to the stack of boxes tied to the back of Chestnuts trike. 

" Yeah! We almost never have this many! Do you think someone new moved in or something?" He said ecstatically. Though they only delivered to a couple neighborhoods, they always knew when a new cookie was around the corner. More packages and papers would need to be delivered, they both enjoyed meeting the cookie every time, that's why everyone knows the two mail carriers!

Cotton Candy slowed down her skipping, and put her finger to her chin. " Well hm, I'm not sure, don't you think we would've been told? I mean, there aren't even more letters!" She stopped completely in her tracks. " It just seems a little ominous to me, but maybe one of the cookies ordered a lot of stuff, who knows!" She hummed, smiling once more. " What do you think, Chestnut?"

Chestnut's eyes grew larger, and more glittery. He stopped his bike and looked her dead in the eyes. " I think it'll be a new cookie friend! I hope it's someone my age, I'm getting bored hanging out with grown ups!"

" Hey!" Cotton Candy smirked, patting his head. " I'll have you know adults are plenty fun enough to hang out with, especially me!" She said cockily smirking, sarcastically shaking her head. Chestnut giggled and swatted her hand away. He started slowly peddling his bike again, and Cotton started to slowly walk next to him again.

" You're only saying that because you fall in love with every adult you see Cotton Candy!"

" I do not! I just think some people are really cute... That sounded shallow, didn't it?"

" I don't know hat shallow means, but I'm sure it did!" He started whistling.

" Fair enough, say, after this route, let's see if it IS a new cookie, OK?" Cotton Candy smiled happily, seeing how excited Chestnut was about the idea. So they finished their route, and kept on talking until the time came.  
________________________________________

Cotton Candy chased after the speeding tricycle, Chestnut behind her. Her heeled boots clacked against the sidewalk, as she heaved her body up and down the hill. Chestnut could barely keep up, losing breathe ever couple of minutes from all the running. Cotton Candy kept on running strong, he hair coming out of it's tidy ponytail, freeing her light pink hair, almost stiff from how curly and fluffy it was, many of the charms in her hair fell out too, the bows, and hearts, and other shapes. She ignored that, and focused on the three-wheeler that was quickly escaping.

" How did you even let it go?! You were sitting on it the whole time!" Cotton Candy hollered to the boy far behind her.

" I left it alone for only a couple seconds I swear!" He yelled back weakly, he kept on taking short breaks to catch some air. He was telling the truth, he'd only gone off it to help Cotton Candy with a package. In that moment, the bike started dashing down the hill, damn it gravity!

" WAIT! I think we might be able to get it!" Once that uttered out of Cotton Candy's mouth, the bike, his a rock, flying it into a cookie's backyard. " Never mind! It's gone forever!" Cotton Candy shouted.

" WHAT?! NOOO!!!" Chestnut cried, ganging up on Cotton Candy, they both stopped on the front lawn of that cookie's property, gasping for air.   
Once they both caught their breath, Cotton Candy looked at the house. The yard was empty, and so was everything else, it looked brand new.

" Chestnut! Fate brought us here! This may be the new cookie!" She gazed at the house, falling in love. " Do you think it's the LOVE kind of fate? Do you think it's someone I Might have a future with?" She squealed jumping up and down. Maybe it would be the day she found true love!

" I think you're delusional, BECAUSE MY BIKE IS IN THEIR BACKYARD!!! We have to go get it! Pleeease Cotton Candy! I need it! We can talk to the cookie later let's just-"

" Are you suggesting we break into a stranger's backyard? Shame on you Chestnut! We'll go knock on the door, and ask them if we can grab it. OK?" Cotton Candy smiled.

" Fine!" Chestnut groaned, rolling his eyes. Cotton Candy took his hand and they walked up to the front door, knocking on it three times.  
Footsteps could quickly be heard soon after the knocking, then the door creaked open.


	2. Run!

The door creaked open.

And out stepped the new neighbor. A cookie no one knew. No one has ever met. What's their name? Age? So many questions! And Cotton Candy knew the answer to them all. Pink Choco Cookie, 25, so on and so forth. A never ending spiral of questions that could flood anyone's mind, but not Cotton Candy's. No questions needed to be asked in her mind. She stared at Pink Choco.

Pink Choco, the new neighbor, with a long blonde braid, straight bangs, light hazel eyes, in a long pink robe.  
Pink Choco was obviously happy once she spotted Cotton Candy, her blank expression turning to a smile.

" CC! I didn't know you were here!" Pink Choco jumped on the opportunity to hug Cotton Candy once she saw it. So she spread her arms and wrapped them around Cotton Candy as tight as she could.  
Cotton couldn't share the same happiness though, in fact, she wanted to gag. She frowned, struggling to get out of the hug. Chestnut being quiet and watching from the side. Pink Choco didn't catch the drift that Cotton was trying to leave, so Cotton Candy was stuck. Uncomfy, sad, angry, and silent. Until she finally couldn't take on more second. Usually Cotton Candy loved hugs, a whole lot in fact, she'd hug anyone when she could, and she loved it even more when other people hugged her first! Just not **Pink Choco**. Really, she tried to wait until Pink Choco was done hugging her, she just COULDN'T.

" GET OFF!" Cotton Candy yelled, pushing Pink Choco away. Trusting Chestnut on his own, she ran off. Not looking back. The two others called after her. Telling her too come back, Pink Choco saying sorry for the hug. But it was barely about the hug, it was about the person who was hugging! How could Pink Choco not know??? Cotton Candy didn't want to talk to her, think about her, or breathe the same air as her! The despise that Cotton Candy felt in her heart was overpowering! She usually loved everyone! Each in her own special way. But Cotton Candy hated her, IN HER OWN SPECIAL WAY! 

And so, that being said, Cotton Candy didn't stop running, but she did start crying. It as getting harder for her to run as the tears filled up her eyes, blurring her eyesight, but she just kept running. Running away from Pink Choco and Chestnut, running away from her past, running away from the bicycle mishap, running away from all of her problems one way or another. And she couldn't stop. 

Her legs ached, her throat had a lump in it and was BURNING, but she didn't stop. It all hurt, emotional, physical, any form really. But she didn't stop, not until she got to her house.

She swung the door open and flopped onto her couch, gasping for air. Her whole body felt so painful, yet so much better.  
Her house was the same, light pink walls, with wood floors. Though the floors were covered with piles of crumpled letter here and there. Cotton Candy didn't want to throw them away, whether they were failed or a success, they had her heart poured out into them. She couldn't give them up so easily.

Once she caught her breath she went back to the task at hand. She didn't know what to do. It was awful. She did an awful thing. She ran away from the problem because she didn't know what to do. Isn't that what children do, run away from the problem and never come back. She didn't want to be a child, but she didn't know what else to do. Pink Choco didn't know Cotton Candy’s problem. So how is she supposed to explain what it was.   
Then again, running away isn't any better. I mean really, it's not that hard to explain the situation but, in front of Chestnut? He knew nothing about the situation, and Cotton Candy definitely didn't want him to hear it at all. She didn't even want to hear it herself. Cotton candy had two options right now, go back to Chestnut and Pink Choco and explain the situation. Or stay at home and binge on ice cream or something. And it's obvious which one Cotton Candy was going to pick. 

\-------------

Cotton candy had gotten her bucket of ice cream and she was ready to avenge. She was still sad, still slightly in pain, and everything was still so confusing. But for now it's just wanted to relax, and possibly talk to a friend. Hey, that's actually a really good idea, call friends, talk to them and spill her feelings out.And she knew just the person to call. Someone who knew how to heal a sad heart, someone who really knew how Cotton Candy might feel. Milk cookie.

She grabbed her phone and typed in his number. Soon the dial was ringing. Not long after that, Milk Cookie picked up. 

“ Cotton Candy? What’s up? Are you hurt?! I can come right away-” Milk quickly said, obviously worried and confused.

“ No, no I’m fine Milk. I just really need a friend to talk to right now… You’re always helpful, so of course I called you.” Her voice was raspy and sad from all the crying, and of course, running more than she usually does.

“ Oh! OK, that’s a huge relief.” He sighed. “ What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“ Yeah… I was doing my morning shift with Chestnut, as usual, and I ran into someone who doesn’t sit well with me…. I kind of fled the situation… I feel really bad…”

“ Wait, you don’t like someone? Don’t you like everyone though?”

" I mean, usually I do but, I don’t know it's just different with this person. " 

“ Oh… Well, tell me about it.”

After a while of talking about her problems, Cotton Candy felt much better. Her call with Milk finally ended. He really is a healer.

She thought for a bit, and decided she should go back and apologize. It was getting late too, so she better get going….


End file.
